


Angels

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Land of Wrath and Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reposting because I screwed up the first time this is the full version</p><p>Your back hurts like hell and you don’t think you’ve slept in at least twenty four hours. You’ve got stomach acid eating at the back of your throat as you try to find a place safe and comfortable enough to get some rest, but then you hear loud screeching coming from inside the building you had been eyeing for a hideout and you sigh, shoulders slumped. You wearily equip your weapon, but if you’re honest with yourself you couldn’t care less if you die here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

Your back hurts like hell and you don’t think you’ve slept in at least twenty four hours. You’ve got stomach acid eating at the back of your throat as you try to find a place safe and comfortable enough to get some rest, but then you hear loud screeching coming from inside the building you had been eyeing for a hideout and you sigh, shoulders slumped. You wearily equip your weapon, but if you’re honest with yourself you couldn’t care less if you die here.

Your first gate is glowing in your peripheral vision but you’ve been steadily losing hope of ever getting off this hell planet. One of the ever present angels dives at you, and you take it out with ease, but you can’t do this forever and you’re painfully aware of that fact. You feel it in your bones, in your numb trigger finger, your throat your stomach your eyelids your knees your back, your back hurts like hell. You don’t think you’ve slept in a while, and your acid reflux is acting up again. Sleep sounds nice.

You stagger, and the way you almost fall flat on your face is enough to make you pause. You don’t think you can do this any longer.

So you give in. You can’t do this on your own. If you don’t find anyone to help you you’ll just go to sleep and damn the consequences.

* caligulasAquarium began trolling arsenicCatnip *  
CA: hey nep  
AC: :33< what do you want  
CA: i need help  
AC: :33< how do you expect me to help you  
CA: are you anywwhere near your second gate  
AC: :33< no  
CA: okay nevvermind FUCK  
AC: :33< what is it  
CA: im gettin ovverpowwered by these fuckin angels and i need to sleep already  
AC: :33< what angels  
CA: theres angels all ovver my land  
AC: :33< oh i didnt s33 any angels when i went through  
CA: WWHAT  
AC: :33< i already went through your land  
CA: howw did you get to the second gate  
AC: :33< i climbed that tower right next to it  
CA: wwhat towwer  
AC: :33< theres a tower litterally right by it  
AC: :33< its the purrfect place to climb up  
CA: ohh that must be the one the angels knocked dowwn  
CA: did you see any other wways to get up there  
AC: :33< no  
AC: :33< but if theres angels why dont you ask one to fly you up  
CA: i dont think thatll wwork in this case they dont really like me  
AC: :33< okay i have to go now good luck!  
CA: wwhat  
CA: wwait  
* arsenicCatnip ceased trolling caligulasAquarium *

Fuck. 

You sigh, and roll over onto your back. Sleep sounds really nice right now. Until you hear screeching from a nearby building. You don’t have time for this. You have to keep moving. You get up and captchalogue your husktop, noting that the endless screeching is starting to sound more like words.

Wait, it is words.

Well not _words_ , exactly, but it has meaning now where before it didn’t.

An eye for an eye. A life for a life.

Whatever that means. But as long as they’re offering, sure, they can save your life.

**Author's Note:**

> so i like the idea of the angels agreeing to save eridan's life in exchange for him killing someone later but he doesnt know what hes agreeing to


End file.
